hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Volumes and Chapters
The chapters of the manga series Hunter x Hunter are written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha in the Japanese magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. The first chapter was published in March 1998 in the 14th Shōnen Jump issue of that year, continuing (with intermittent hiatuses) for 280 chapters. One being in May 2008, which lasted until October 6, 2008, with the 281st chapter appearing in the 45th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump of 2008. Another started two months later on December 10, 2008 and continued until January 4, 2010. It again entered hiatus on June 7, 2010 ending with its re-serialization in August 2011. The most recent hiatus began after its longest uninterrupted run of 30 installments ended with the publication of the 340th chapter on March 19, 2012. It is said the hiatus will be brief as Togashi does not want the new anime series to catch up to the manga. It was said that he needed the extra time to re-draw some of the chapters for the tankōbon releases. This was coming on the back of rumours that the first Hunter x Hunter film had been given the go-ahead, a completely original story with production overseen by Togashi himself. An anime adaptation of the series was produced by Nippon Animation and was aired on Fuji Television for 62 episodes from October 16, 1999 to March 31, 2001. The TV series is based only on the first 11 volumes of the manga, as frequent delays in the publication of the manga and an unwillingness to produce low quality "filler" episodes resulted in a lack of content. Three DVD OVA series were produced by Nippon Animation, adapting subsequent chapters of the manga, up to the 185th chapter. A new Hunter × Hunter anime adaptation was announced in July 2011. Instead of continuing the story from the OVA series, it restarted the story from the beginning of the manga in an attempt to adapt it more accurately. The series is produced by Madhouse and began airing on Nippon Television on October 2, 2011. It is also streamed 1 hour after the Japanese broadcast with English subtitles in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Ireland, South Africa, Australia and New Zealand on the American anime website Crunchyroll. The current manga chapters have been composed into thirty tankōbon volumes in Japan by Shueisha. The first tankōbon was released on June 4, 1998, and the thirtieth on April 4, 2012. In North America, Hunter x Hunter is licensed for publication by Viz Media as a part of their Shonen Jump Advanced line of graphics novels, aimed at older teenagers (age 16+). The first volume of the English adaptation was published on April 5, 2005. Currently, the first twenty-seven volumes have been released. Volume List Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *321. Monster (怪者, Kemono) *322. Siblings (兄妹, Kyōdai) *323. Request (依頼, Irai) *324. Stewards (執事, Shitsuji) *325. Participation (參戦, Sansen) *326. The Opening of Battle (開戦, Kaisen) *327. Riddle (謎々, Nazonazo) *328. Arrangements (手配, Tehai) *329. Spy (密偵, Mittei) *330. Confession (告白, Kokuhaku) *331. X Day (X日, Ekkusu Dē) *332. Applause (喝採, Kassai) *333. Rumbles (鳴動, Meidō) *334. Complete Defeat (完敗, Kanpai) *335. Decision (決定, Kettei) *336. Cancel (解除, Kaijyo) *337. Repentance (懺悔, Zange) *338. Up In The Trees (樹上, Jyujyou) *339. Silence (靜寂, Seijyaku) *340. Special Assignment (特命, Tokumei) Category:Content Category:Chapters Category:Content Category:Chapters Category:Content Category:Chapters